yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoville
Background/History Oringinally Ryoville was actullay the famed Bacon Town of the skylands. This Bacon town made the majority of it's funds and prophets off of meat markets, and meat production,often noted for having some of the best cooked meats in the entire skylands. their prophets were rich, but they chose to reamin a small town estabishment and to keep it that way for sometime. However after the combined efforts of Connor "Demon Eyes" Ryoji & Yumi Ryoji to help plague the town of a ghost, that had been huanting the woods around there for quite some time now, they figured out tha it was the mayor who was orginally responsible for even crafting the ghost need for vengence in the first place. As such, Connor stepped up and took the posistion as Mayor of bacon town, and in doing so with the help of Josh Bullwinkle, he was able to update the town's look and economy a bit more than before, molding it into a modern day small town, that is both livable, and rich in job market, and cost of living. 17367157.jpeg Pharmacy.png 'Notable Attractions' 'Markets' The Markets in Ryoville are very known through the skylands. They're known for growing incredly fresh crops and produce, in part of yumi's teachings from her home realm about proper farming and growth supplements. They're very known for their natrual organic and tastful ingredients at more than affordable prices for the common man or woman. Even on a minimum wage budget, the cost of living is affordable for all, and with markets that specialize in every food group business is always good. Even other towns buy their products, which helps with outsourcing and is affordable enough to keep the revenue. Yumi also gave the gift of fine china and potworking, making the lore here rich with asian culture, and great decorations, even artifcats can be sold and bought for great prices and fair well in other markets outside the town, 20130316-tamakomarket10-02.jpg 'Soaring Dragon Dojo' The Soaring Dragon Dojo is a place of martial beauty that Connor and Yumi built themselves from the ground up. As part of a universal law of Ryoville, everyone must become a black belt in one or more martial arts, and have complete mastery over one or more weapons art, and above all everyone must have some form of chi control. Connor wasn't focused on building a millitary force for his home domain, but found it more efficient, if everyone in the town, men, women, and childeren of all ages could come together as an unexpected force to counter act and combat outside threats, or invaders, it would fair better as opposed to only having select police forces to do the things for them. Granted, this does mean that people who natrually decide to do bad and rob and steal can be stopped by your local car salesmen, or meat market man. Granted there is a police force, but it's only for serious situations. That being said this dojo teaches all who are wiling to learn. Connor and Yumi both teach the towns people marital arts basics, and advancements for those who wish to learn them as well, even the ocasional guest teacher like Densuke or Kevin. This is strictly a cherity thing and requires no money to learn here as Connor claims "you cannot put a price on self defense, and betterment for one's own survival. That's fucking gay." dojo 2.jpg 'Police Force X' Police Force X is really just a select group of 30 individuals, Connor had picked to help protect and serve the community from murders, rapist and theives. Connor refuses to tolerate crimes, espcially if he can help provide anything people would need so they wouldn't have to commit it. But ah the ryoji was smart, and would establish a force regardless. The force contains highly intellegent individuals, detectives, pherensic scientist, and skilled combatants, and Marksmen. They handle crimes that do happen, and very efficeintly. The county jail is as secrue as any prision, and when Connor is there, he often makes note to keep an eye on things, but witha secrutiy system installed by his own brother, Leon Ryoji, to prevent anyone from escaping with high tech laser systems, emp proof cameras with vision mods, and motion sensing techonology. The Prison is the highest technological piece in the town because of it's meanning to hold people in contempt. Category:Locations Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Ryoville Category:Ryoji Family